Starlight Elements
by L.E.A.H437
Summary: Bella isn't human waking up in a different time alone without her family meeting new people and new sights maybe even new loves suck at summaries. First Story ever. Pairing Bella/Alice/Rosalie/? Femslash will go to an M rating progressing
1. Chapter 1

Starlight Elements

**Zena: Heyo everyone this is my first story so I hope you enjoy it and leave a review a few points however**

**1). Didyme is still alive. (Sorry I don't think Marcus should have to suffer that –Wipes imaginary tears-)**

**2). I will have a poll about Who or the Who's Bella would end up with it WILL be a **_**Femslash**_**sorry for those who don't like it –cough- not –cough- I think the limit will be three or four if there is a tie, Counting the person I chose. On the other hand Emmett and Rosalie won't be mates.**

**3). Volturi will probably be good I haven't decided Most likely they will though.**

**4). although I **_**Despise/Hate**_** Edward and his actions and arrogance he will be the **_**Gay**__** Lovey-dovey**_** that all of us love. I don't know who to pair him with although I am leaning to Jasper**

**5). There is still a pack but it won't be as prejudice to vampires or at least most of them won't.**

**6). Victoria will be good and won't be mated to James I still haven't decided who she will be with or if James is good or SLIGHTLY bad then turns good.**

**7). I will have a poll of what Bella should be I am at three choices either way she will have some connection to Nature and the Elements as well as anything related to the Night.**

**8). Bella will know Sasha the Creator of Denali sisters I am unsure of how to Fake her death however.**

**9). My Bella is not the same Bella from the movie or books she is powerful and old-**

**-Slap-**

**Bel: what did you say about me? –Glare-**

**Zena: -backing up slowly- N-no-nothing oh powerful Bella**

**Mysterious figure: As the author is being a coward -gets hit by a lamp- **

**Zena: what did you say – kill intent- I am no coward I will take on anybody I don't care WHO! -Pause feeling a glare at my back- oh shit –gets dragged down to the floor and out a mysterious door- NOOO! DON'T LET HER TAKE ME! –Clawing at the floor- HELP Meeee! –Tears running down my face-**

**Evil Bel: -Evil laugh- kukuku so you'll take me on let's see about that –Leaves the room with author-**

**Mysterious figure: -wince- well as I as saying -a scream can be heard- L.E.A.H437 and Zena do not own Twilight as sad as it might be. However they do own their OC which will be few and Named/described Later in the story.**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Now onto the story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Bella P.O.V**

I kept running I don't know how long I have ran as I still hear her after me. I can feel tears threatening to flow out of my eyes _NO! DON'T YOU DARE ISABELLA MARIE WHAT HAPPENED ALREADY HAPPENED NO USE REMEMBERING _I thought as I pushed faster increasing my speed. I see a cliff up ahead I started to do what I have not done in years I prayed it would be over soon that I would make it before she caught up I could see it _nearly there okay just JUMP! _I thought to myself as I pushed myself further and jumped off the cliff hitting the waves and rocks I could hear her yell out and curse at the sky with the little magic I had I enveloped myself in earth and water using flames to harden the rock till it was time for me to come out as I drifted to sleep I could not help the tears in my eyes as I thought of my family and how I today was the last time I would see my twins whom through weren't mine by blood were mine altogether and my younger brothers and sisters I prayed to whatever other god is out there to keep my children and sisters safe and my brothers out of trouble before I drifted off to sleep.

~Time Skip: present day~

**Alice's P.O.V**

Everyone was playing near the beach Emmett was wrestling Jasper and losing, Esme and Carlisle were talking about god knows what, Rosalie was beside me reading a car magazine and Edward was brooding over something as well as judging the wrestling match. I felt a vision

_A large rock was cracked under Emmett's weight and as small cracks of light began to appear._

The vision ended as fast as it started. Edward threw me a questioning look at me I shrugged I was confused as well, Jasper took this time to launch Emmett to the same large rock before looking at me. What happened next was shocking at least to the others as cracks of white light began to appear what surprised me was it started to break off not crumble but literally break off. The others started to take protective stance's before slightly relaxing as the rock let out a human-like groan split the air.

"What The Hell was that" Emmett yelled everyone shook their heads at his behavior.

"Emmett Language!" Esme scolded him. I started to edge forward to see the rock, I could see Rosalie do the same. All of a sudden a delicious scent overcame my senses but it didn't set my thirst aflame I could imagine everyone's surprise.

"Does anybody else smell that" Emmett exclaimed "smells like fried chicken and mash potatoes"

"I smell lilac and soft vanilla" Esme breathed out  
"Country air..." Jasper whispered with a serene smile

"Fire wood and sea air" Carlisle spoke

"Milk and cookies" Edward commented **(A.N: I love milk and cookies. X3) **

"A new car mixed with sweet honey apple pie" Rosalie let out leaning forward

"I smell wildflowers" I sighed out unconsciously leaning forward as well.

A groan could be heard again taking us out of our trance I ran with Rosalie to the noise the rock breaking in half with laying in the middle a girl with chestnut brown/red hair and light brown almost blonde highlights and a sun kissed tan she was positioned towards were you could see her curves she was wearing an almost Greek dress and sandals with her hair covering enough to get you curious of she looked like awake.

Almost in sync Rosalie and I breathed out "beautiful"  
"Carlisle we need your help" I told him as Rosalie picked her up.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

As Alice called Carlisle's for help I picked her up delicately as she looked so fragile almost like glass I felt a protective instinct over the girl. I turned toward my family I was worried she would get cold do to my skin temperature but to my surprise she just snuggled deeper. Edward came closer and I heard Snarls erupt from Alice and me. He looked startled and backed up. I was surprised at what happened the family looked wary of us I sent them an apologetic glance _sorry Edward I don't know what happened_ I thought.

He nodded in acceptance and smiled.

"Rosalie can I examine her" Carlisle said directing my attention to him

"At the house" I added not wanting to let her go "so she could be more comfortable"

He nodded in acceptance I saw Edward hiding a smile as well as Jasper looking away and Emmett looking like a child who had Christmas early. I looked at them confused although Emmett's expression is self-explanatory _he is such a child sometimes _I thought to myself I hear Edward chuckling. _Stay out of my head Edward _I thought to him as I started to run to the house with Alice right behind me followed soon by the rest of the family. I enter the house quickly setting her on the bedroom I shared with Alice in time to see her come in I spit my attention between them while pacing back and forth.

~Location: Volterra~

**Caius (Klaus) P.O.V**

I felt an energy flow through me one very familiar to me.

"Klaus what was that it seemed so familiar yet I can't place it" My Mate gasped in surprise.

"Come my love let us go see the others to see if they know" I said while taking her hand and running out to the throne room to see my Brothers come through the doors first Aro and Sulpicia looking spooked still in their Coats and modern clothing signifying that they were outside last was Marcus and Didyme looking disheveled probably in the middle of one of their ruts when the feeling came. Despite what most people think I don't love bloodshed or war. I love to come up with strategies but I never killed anybody without reason, and my real name is Klaus but only my family calls me that. Out of my two brothers was the only one to change my name.

"Did you feel it" Aro exclaimed

"What was it" Sulpicia questioned

"So you felt it too brother" Didyme said

I saw Marcus pace back in forth eyebrows furrowed muttering lowly with confusion in his usually stoic face.

We went to him waiting for an explanation.

"What is it brother?" We all asked wondering what has happened

"A bond has appeared connected to all of us. It's so familiar almost as if we know who it is" he explained. I racked my brain for who it might be that is.

~~Location: Unknown~~

**UNKNOWN P.O.V**

_So she finally woken... soon we shall reunite with all our family…_

_my dear sister._


	2. Chapter 2

**WELLCOME TO THE –Drum roll-**

**.The SECOND CHAPTER: 3 **

**Zena: So I have one catchphrase from a manga/anime I love in the story so if one person can guess what the catchphrase is and what manga/anime it is from I will give you cyber cookies and try to have chapter 3 update early and I have decided who will end up with Bella and stuff so I will just put a poll about who will be Edwards mate and close the other one due to my friend's birthday so as a gift to her, she decided who ended up with Bella **

**Mysterious figure: You're still alive.**

**Zena: Of Course like that ha- feels Glare- I mean mistress is always merciful **

**Mysterious figure: - (-.-") - -sets out candles- dear whoever would listen give Zena strength for her brash and weird self.**

**Zena: -maniacal Laugh- of course I am weird the day I stop is the day I will own Twilight **

**Bel: -appears- so that means never**

**-everyone jump's-**

**Zena: hmph well onto the story and don't forget to review and thanks to all who are following this story you guys made my day and lifted my spirits this chapter is dedicated to you all I will try not to neglect my readers **_**Adiós.**_

**Forgive my grammar mistakes. And MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS OR WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE :3 and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!...**

'_Hello_'=Thoughts

"Hey" Talking

_"Talking" Italian_

'_I did'= flashback__**/dream world**_

**~~~~~Story time~~~Trolololo~~~~~~**

**Bella P.O.V (dreamland)**

_I walked through the fields of my village feeling the soft flowers flow and hear giggling as I turn around and see the village burning I try to run towards while it is kept getting farther away soon I reach the border_

_"NO!" I scream for anyone to stop and help my home finally going into the compound I called a home although it could be called a mansion or prison as well or whichever point of view you saw it from running through the kitchen_

_"Mama! Papa! Where are you?!" I run towards the hall looking for anyone "SAS! DeDe! Klaus! Marc! A!"calling out to my siblings a cold thought ran through me before I run up the steps towards my twins room I see stains and chaos throughout the room I sink in to my knees "no...Noo...NOoo!" Tears flow down my face as I fall to my knees. I hear soothing voices repeating the same thing over and over saying it was just a dream when deep down I know it wasn't._

**Alice P.O.V**

I stand near the door frame admiring her beauty how her eyes would flutter as if flustered while I kept trying to look at what this beautiful mysterious woman would bring when she woke up just the thought made me fluster with excitement wondering about things she liked and what loved to do almost as if she ensnared me in her web not that I minded no I loved it actually but it confused me. I see the girl on the bed starting to turn thinking she was waking up I go to her bedside Rosalie flashed up followed by Esme as soon as she started to turn and toss I considered whether to wake her up. But Rosalie flashed besides her laying on the girls left. She threw a questioning look towards me I shrugged glancing a worried glance at the girl as she calmed down with Rosalie's soothing's. I walked towards them laying on the girl's right side a sudden flash of light surprised me, I look towards Esme holding a camera smiling with mischief in her eyes

"It was just too adorable to pass up" she says sweetly

Rosalie tried to growl in annoyance rolling her eyes but I could see a hint of smile in her lips Esme walked out laughing!

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I tried to growl but I couldn't help the smile play out on my lips as soon as Esme left laughing.

"Troublesome women" I whispered before chuckling along with Alice. I study the girl next to me taking in her reddish-brown hair going past her shoulders and her deep pink/red colored lips and her cheeks that seem to be tainted with pink blush. I hear purrs coming from the inside the room realizing it's from both me and Alice.

"I can't see her…I've tried" Alice whispered breaking the comfortable silence we were placed

Fear and pain gripped me for some reason I did not want this beautiful stranger to die or be gone. I look into Alice's eyes and see the same fear and pain reflecting in them

"What's happening to us?" I asked being puzzled by the sudden feelings coming from me as I try to reel in my beast as I see Alice try to reel her beast in as well, soon it's time to leave. the boys finally came back from the hunting trip and errands Esme sent them on. Emmett ran into the room surprising me and Alice making us growl and take a protective stance over the girl, my beast was telling me to protect even though I knew he didn't mean harm trying to fight the instinct to rip him apart, I see Emmett quickly go pale and do a submissive pose my beast satisfied that he meant no harm every one slowly filed in making sure to keep their distance and seem non-threatening especially Jasper as he nearly crawled into the room.

"Sorry" we said in union. Emmett nodded in understanding and smiled we heard a cough and turned to Carlisle waiting for him to explain since we don't even need to cough or breath for that matter.

"Well I tried to look for any medical record concerning her in any data base and..." he hesitated before adding "There's no trace of her I tried every system in the planet with the help of Jasper and Edward and she doesn't exist"

"What do you mean dear that she isn't human?" Esme turned toward Carlisle

"That's definitely a possibility and another is that she was hidden from everyone but since she was found in rock its likely she isnt human of course I'll need to run blood-" a growl erupted from both me and Alice

"Absolutely not! Carlisle she is not some Guignie pig for you to decipher" Alice glared I nodded knowing how he was with anything he didn't know _just like Edward. _I see Edward glare_ its true _I tell him.

"They are right dear you can always ask the girl after she wakes up and feels better" Esme reasons. His eyes shone his disappointment but he nodded anyways.

A week has passed since the strange girl was found and we still had to go to school so here I was in physciology hank god I was in my 'senior' year keeping my ice Queen façade is a lot of work and so is not killing those disgusting hormonal boys **(An: no offence to anyone if some one is offended I am sorry -bows-) **. As I walk towards lunch I see Mike getting up and walking towards me telling his friends that he would have me in his bed by the end of today I can feel a sneer come and gave him my famous glare that Emmett dubs my 'I Will Kill You if You Come Near Me' glare or my 'bitch' glare. He backs off so fast with fear in his eyes that I could almost see as trail of yellow follow him. As we sat down we began the façade of humans eating while Edward was glancing at Jasper while he wasn't looking and vice versa it truly was comical even though I hated being there surrounded by the smell of dust, dirt and garbage.

"Rose calm down" Alice whispered 'seeing' what would have happened

I remembered the girl all of a sudden, her lips that looked soft like pillows glosses in pink and how her lips would feel against mine I felt a slight squeeze in my hand and saw Alice staring at me with amusement and slight lust as if she could read my thoughts instead of seeing the future, while Edward looked as if he got caught in a nightmare called Jessica Stanley's mind mixed with Mike's mind as well. I could imagine him shivering rocking back and forth in a dark corner muttering 'go away' over and over he scowls in my Direction I just smirk at him. Jasper as he stares at us with amusement

"Come on not every one has a type of power to know what's going on" Emmet whined

"Nothing Eddie was just being a drama queen" Alice responded with a smirk

"Why Alice and here I thought you loved me" Edward mocked Sniffed

"Oh no dear brother what have I done" she responded trying to hold in a laugh

Jasper cracked a smile looking as if he wanted laugh but held it in unlike Emmett who laughed so hard we ended up being the on the spotlight more than usual getting glances from every one around.

**~~Time skip: rest of the day~~ **

We got in Edward's Volo heading toward home before I remembered the girl was still asleep the event that happened a week before and how she looked so innocent yet tempting I felt heat rush downwards and wetness pool my eyes were probably dark by now the car soon slowed to a stop to the side of the road as I flew through the door into the woods Alice following me. Hearing the boys say that they would tell Esme that we were going to be late before speeding off into the woods.

_**~~(Warning lemon ahead...AN: first time writing lemons so sorry if it sucks)~~**_

**Alice P.O.V**

I kept running deeper into the forest tackling Rosalie to the ground and kiss her hard running one hand through her golden locks and another down her back she growled and flipped us over ripping my shirt in the process

"I liked that shirt" I gasped out as she kissed down my neck

"Too bad, I'll buy you a new one" she mumbled before taking my nipple in her mouth and alternated between sucking it and bite it while her hand tweaked my other.

"Rosie..." I moaned trying to get friction to get the ache between my legs satisfied. Growling I flip us over

"All day long you teased me with your scent and your decisions" I growled out while ripping our remaining clothes before kissing down her next and placing fleeting kisses around her breasts but never on her nipple while my hands roamed her body.

"A..Al..Alice pleease" she managed to hiss out deciding to give her some mercy I finally taking her right nipple in my mouth and swirling my tongue before biting it gently while bringing my hand to tweak and pull her left. Hearing her moan and pant deepened my arousal with out warning I took my unoccupied arm and plunged two fingers in her while grinding on her thigh.

"Ah..Ali...f..faster...ooh..ah..g..god" she gasped and moaned as I pumped my fingers in her faster while rubbing her clit at vampire speeds creating a vibration making her go over the edge the same time I did.

"A-ALICEE..." She cried out as I arched my back crying out her name as well. Before getting flipped over and pinned.

"My turn" she said before kissing me hard with passion making me wet as she went lower towards my slit before giving it a long lick teasing me by not going to were I wanted her as she brushed her fingers before adding pressure making me moan. Just as quickly relieving the pressure making me growl knowing she wanted me to beg as she gently kissed every where but _there _her hot breath reaching my clit breaking my resolved as I whimpered

"Please...R-Ro-Rosalie s-stop teasing" I moaned before she thrusted three fingers inside me at vampire speed

"God...Ali" she breathed out before kissing her way up biting my breasts and leaving marks of her teeth healing as she went, thrusting and tweaking my 'wonder spot' never breaking rhythm .

"Baby..ah..I'm... ...to…cum" I managed to panting before I arched my back and came on her fingers.

**~~~(Lemon end)~~~**

We layer side by side in comfort getting down from our high as the very little sun shone through the dark clouds and treetops.

"That girl will be important to us I've seen it" I whispered as I stoked her wrist over where her pulse would be.

"I thought you couldn't see her" she responded

"Can't see _her _but I can see us." I take a deep useless but needed breath to calm my-self before adding "I saw a picture on the frame above a fireplace in a cabin it was a picture of us the girl and another but I couldn't make the other girl out and we were in wedding dresses and it wasn't a double wedding" seeing her confused I explained "we were on her sides while the other girl was on her lap and our hands were around their waist with us smiling, it also had an inscription saying 'Our wedding day A/B/R/' and I couldn't make out the last letter it had a silver dragon in the corner in the form of a heart it was beautiful"

She seemed to be frozen in shock before tilting her head down to see my eyes

"So we have two other mates…that will be… interesting indeed" saying with a smirk playing out on her lips.

"And we know that one of their names start with a B" I added.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I was still trying to make sense of what just happened feeling Alice get up giving me her hand seeing my confused look.

"Its time to go before they decide to look for us And as much as I love this I prefer not to get teased by Emmett" she explained I nodded before we started to pick up whatever was salvaged from our clothes before running home and jumping in through the window into our room and preceded taking a shower and changing before we went downstairs after checking the girl was comfortable.

Edward was on his piano bench playing für Elise while Emmett was playing COD **(A/n to those who don't lay Xbox or video games a lot Call Of Duty)** against Jasper and was losing badly I listen trying to pick out where Esme is only to find her in the garden weeding the plans and finding Carlisle in his study moving around as if he was possessed although I couldn't hear his words due to it being hearing proof most times.

**~~Location: Volteri Italy~~**

**Dydime P.O.V**

I paced the corridors of the castle trying to place the tug in my heart that basically screamed _family._ And I remember my oldest sister and tears come out of my eyes. Not many know it but our royal blood or venom allows us to cry. Jane comes around the corner with her brother Alec, her usual stoic face had confusion all over it as they see me crying

"Aunty is everything alright you're crying" Alec asked him being the more 'sensitive' of the two and soft spoken

"I agree with Alec, Aunty are you alright?" Jane added confusion written in her face

"Ah. yes I was just...thinking about your mother" I responded wiping my tears away they nodded in understanding

"Us as well-" Alec started before Jane finished "We feel different"

Inwardly I smile at Jane's impatience _just like her _I thought

"How?" I ask

They seem to hesitant before Jane rushes "WellWeFeltMoreChildLikeThenOurEyesFlashedTheirNaturalColorAndWeFeltAsIfMotherWasHere" (**Well We Felt More Child Like Then Our Eyes Flashed Their Natural Color And We Felt As If Mother Was Here) **if I didn't know that vampires didn't need to breath I would be worried about how fast she was talking. I hugged them tightly maybe one day we could find out what happened to her

**Location: Forks WA~~**

**Edward **

I played on piano trying to ignore my dear sisters thoughts while also trying not to think about my mate I don't even know if he know that I am his mate I know I was a major prick and asshole in the past even when everyone forgave me I know I haven't forgave myself.

"Rose do you think you can last a minute without thinking with your mind in the gutter" i snorted hiding my smile and continued playing

"Can you stay out of my head" she said with her eyebrow up in question. I just shook my head I let my mind spread out while I play

**Carlisle study**

_Mhmn so the symptoms…_

**Esme's garden**

_I wonder what flowers would look best…_

**Upstairs**

…

I stop playing and focus on upstairs where the girl was or were she should be. Jasper looks towards me as did the rest of the my siblings I struggle to decide whether to tell them and I see Alice look into the future and curse myself for forgeting about her gift before I am able to stop her she runs to her room followed by Rosalie I turn to go after them reaching the slightly broken door to see…

**The end… cliff hanger :3 review and follow critism is welcome please no flames… and I know it was sort of erupt so forgive me. ㈳5**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zena: Welcome to the third chapter of the story thank you guest for answering my challenge cyber cookie for you :3 now this a short chapter. So I apologise in advance for grammar mistakes Twilight does not belong to me sadly. This chapter goes to the people who reviewed and I made a mistake last chapter saying that ALL of bella's mates were chosen already that is not the case only two of them were chosen so vote on my poll to see who is the third mate of Bella. My Latin isn't that good so I am doing Italian let's just assume that Italian is an Ancient language that few people bother to know the people that do know will be named at very bottom. Also let's just assume Bella's thoughts are in Italian.…And I closed the poll for Edwards mate you shall see who it is this chapter ;)…perhaps**

**And to Wxte (Guest): Bella has 3 mates Rosalie, Alice and some one yet unannounced. And Just to clear it up Alice and Rosalie do feel something like a mating bond but its incomplete so for lack of better words its like friends with benefits . I am still debating on having them have the baggage but to leave you wanting more I will have to say you'll just have to find out.**

**To Guest who did not leave a name: thanks for the suggestion I have say that is a I must say a non existing pairing but I like it I will take it into consideration after I update my poll and if no one ends up voting which would make me sad.**

**(cO n Oo) but if it does not end up if you ever do a story with that pairing I would Love to read it. :3**

**I am also VERY VERY SORRY that it took so long :'( much like every one else life decided to catch up to me… :'( I am also sorry about how short it is review are appreciated and loved no HARSH flames please! I had planned on posting it on Valentine's but I have limited access to Internet. So I am super sorry it came out so late.**

'_Hello_'=Thoughts

"Hey" Talking

_"Mi amor" Italian speach_

'_I did'= flashback__**/dream world**_

**~~Onto the story ~~**

**Isabella's P.O.V **

I felt myself waking up, I tried to blink my eyes but the light was too bright I blinked twice before sitting up. My eyes getting used to the light I glance around the room I think that was what it was anyway the room was surrounded in colors along with what seems to be mixed and twisted like vines and flowers with splashes of light design's it was beautiful. I sit near the edge of what seems to be a bed a quite comfortable bed to be exact I smile feeling the unusual softness of of it. I stop before getting up, closing my eyes I took in a deep breath and scented the air around me tilting my head to hear better. My eyes snapped open I can't believe my luck _really Isa not only do you wake up in who knows where but in house of VAMPIRO'S! _I thought taking a deep breath I look around to see if there was anything that could help me. I look towards what looks like a clear door to see a forest, _it would provide me cover should I need it too _I thought to myself trying to plan an escape route in case the _vampiros_ in this house meant harm to me. I sigh resigned to whatever happens, standing up slowly as to not make any noise I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding relaxing a bit as soon as I do I hear a loudish creak _damn it all just one break is that all too much to ask for _I rant in my head. Calming my self down I take a step towards the clear door looking down seeing a garden filled of flowers and all kinds of colors and a female vampiro in the center on her knees digging holes before putting a flower or plant inside the hole and watering it and starting the process over again as if feeling my stare she looks up towards the clear door I back up seeing her face hoping she didn't see me. I hear soft footsteps as if in a hurry I take a deep breath finding the most delicious scents I have ever smelled concentrating to materialize my physical shield bending the shadow I am in to make me invisible as I turn to see two female _vampiros_...…they were stunning the short pixie-like vampiro had glossy raven hair that reached to her shoulders with bangs framing her face and spikes toward the back with golden eyes and rosy pink lips and pale like skin as if it never saw the sun when human, while the taller female had wine red lips that seemed so deep in color I wondered if she just finished feeding, her blonde locks unlike the shorter one went past her shoulder having a wild yet tame look curling at the ends, the same gold eyes as the smaller _vampiro_.. I hold my breath when the look towards the bed I was laying as the smaller on looks my way letting a sigh out when she looked away it pained me that she did though for some reason with out realising I had let my guard down they both looked towards me I turn to run out the broken door it was a foolish move considering that there was others where ever that broken door led.

"Wait PLEASE!" I heard the pleading tones in the musical voices while not understanding what they said I looked back at them, their expression nearly breaking my heart the blonde goddess looked as if she was torn in half with unshed tears and a frown I now hated on her beautiful face, the pixie-like goddess looked as if she couldn't breath (not that she needed too) with tears in her eyes that will never fall. _REALLY ISA! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO OBSERVE THE BEAUTIFUL FACES OF THE GODDESSES IN FRONT OF YOU!_

_"__c'è nessuno"_ I said not looking at their eyes blushing I almost take a step forward hoping to close the distance, I looked in their eyes for some sign that it was okay my breath got caught in my throat _Dio mio __il mio Amante's_I took half a step towards them before the door was reopened to reveal a ginger headed male the females turn to him growling at his intrusion I glared at him as I back into the corner with this addition I was tempted to set his messy hair on fire for interrupting my times with _mi Amante's _I glared at him small growls leaving lips.

**Alice's P.O.V **

I entered the room in a hurry followed by Rosalie I turned to look at my bed only to find it empty I try calming down my feelings as they spiralled out of control in my panic similar to how Rose was before I caught a a glimpse of skin and so fully

I turned to her feeling Rosalie turning to stare at the direction I was looking at by the small silent breath leaving her body she felt some kind of connection to us. I could hear Rosalie nearly purring at the site of our chestnut haired Queen she caught us staring at her, as she turned leave simultaneously we yell out "wait PLEASE!" Nearly whimpering in pain my mind only registered our mate leaving us. My beast whimpering in her cage, as she turned to us our eye met my beast rejoiced at the sight of our mates eyes confirming what I already knew she WAS our mate

"_C'è nessuno" _she said softly I did not understand what language she was talking in but quickly forgot about that as her hazel eyes alternating between me and Rosalie taking half a step towards us before it was all ruined as the broken door opened and Edward coming in I let growl out at him for even daring to come in I saw him glance at her as she retreated back into the corn she glared and let out a growl him. My beast yelling in my head _OURS. KILL. PROTECT. MATE _ I had no doubt that if I did not see him as my brother I would have done so already without remorse hearing Rosalie growl a warning at him before deciding to take a step toward him Edward quickly seeing his mistake crouched in a submissive position with his hand in a surrendering motion showing no harm, My beast roared in approval but still tense from having a unmated vampire near our unclaimed mate, I see Rosalie's scowl and glare at Edward knowing that she felt the same as I, I turned to see if my queen-like mate was still there she turned to see me looking in my eyes I could hear my purr through out the room her hazel eyes darkening scenting the room I could smell my arousal if I could blush I was sure I would be fifty shades bright red a cough took me out of my thoughts looking at Edward wondering what he wanted _now_. I could hear the rest of the family come upstairs just stopping before they got to the broken door I cringed at the scolding we would get after this. Esme came first smiling then Carlisle with a note book Emmett and Jasper were next coming very slowly They all started to glancing around the room in confusion I realised that they couldn't see her I turned toward her seeing her still there, I turn towards Carlisle in confusion.

"Carlisle, She is in the corner but I don't think she speaks english" I tell him

He has this curious glint in his eyes before he started talking in different languages as I looked at her face in order to tell him when to stop when he got to one I saw a glint of recognition I hold my hand up for him to stop "that one you just said she recognized it" I told him Carlisle opened his mouth to say something

**And I am ending it there. I know I am evil n.n**

**Translations:**

**c'è nessuno: Hello**

**Dio Mio: My god/oh my God**

**il mio Amante's: My/mine Mates**

**Okay so the people that speak Italian are *drum roll* **

**-the Volturi **

**-Carlisle **

**-Sasha**

**-anyone older than Carlisle **


	4. Chapter 4

**Zena****: hey everyone I know you all are probably mad at me due to not updating and I completely understand I am a reader as well and I get it Life and something every person reader or writer have called Writers block has ensnared me so after you read this short chapter review and about anything you disliked or want I love y'all and We meet Edwards mate next chapter yay cause everyone knows that Edward is a closet case (^. ^) / or just a stalker who **_**needs **_**to get a hobby probably both. I mean watching someone sleep for a minute or two is okay but watching them sleep for nearly all night *shudder* anyways I am rambling so on to the story. Flame if ya want but it will be used to warm my marshmallows. And this is also the chapter Bella speaks English. In addition the poll is down to three people and is going to close soon.**

Leah

Tanya

Kate

**I don't anything except my characters that will show up later I just borrow Meyers character for whatever I want. And also Jasper for me will always be portrayed by Matthew gray gublar. ¯\\_(****ツ****)_/¯**

'_Hello_'=Thoughts

"Hey" Talking

_**"**__Mi amor__**"**__ Italian speech_

Isabella's P.O.V

The blonde man who is obviously the leader started speaking languages. I found it slightly hilarious, I recognized some of the languages he spoke and was going to stop him but I became interested when he said**"**_c'è nessuno_**"** and my pixie _what's with the 'my' we still haven't even spoken or courted _I thought as she puts her hand up and says something to the leader and he stopped and said something to the caramel haired female before she left and came back with what looked like a very old book trading his notebook with the book the Carmel haired woman had. I turned to my blonde goddess and felt for our bond in my mind's eye I saw three bonds looking at the third one I tried to follow it to see my last mate before I heard the blonde leader speak.

"_C'è nessuno parli inglese_?**"** he said reading from the old book

I smile apologetically and shake my head **"**_non parlo inglese_**"**

He smiled as flipped a page and said **"**_Come ti chiama_**"**

While he said this I noticed I had inched closer to my two mates staring at their eyes I smiled hearing them purr slightly I turned to the blonde man **"**_Isabella mi chiamo Isabella y tu_**"** turning to my mate directing the question to them.

Carlisle's P.O.V

I looked down at the book I had gotten from my time with the Volturi with its translation of Italian and English and looked for a confirmation of what she said and turned to my daughters staring longingly at her "she asked for your names" I nearly laugh at their expression of bliss as I pass the book to them. I see them turn to the page they need before they start to speak

"Ah _Mi chiamo_ Alice**"** Alice said followed by Rosalie saying**"y **_Mi Chiamo_ Rosalie**"**

I could hear Isabella purr lightly at finding out their names and looked toward Emmett who was trying to contain his smile and amusement.

Isabella P.O.V

I purr at the sound of their names, their accent was terrible but adorable although I was getting frustrated at the language barrier I looked curiously at the book that they both have if that book contained translations from their language to my language it had to contain the vice versa. I made a motion to see the book. I reached out to take it Rosalie held it out to me, my finger glazed her skin I nearly purr at the contact but held it in first thing first destroy the language barrier I read the pages letting my photographic memory do the work and looked up towards the others in the room and decided to test if I done it right.

"And may I ask what your names are?" I asked them my natural accent coming through it seems I will have to practice as the blonde man without the scars stepped forward before pointing to myself, saying "I thought you didn't know English?"

"So that's what this language is called, I don't know English very well but with the help of this book it's easy to learn how" I told him as I turned a page from the book.

"I know Rosalie's and Alice's names but what are your names?" My accent protruding throughout the sentance drawling out Rosalie's and Alice's name out slightly on purpose getting a slight purr from them and a mental smirk from me.

"Ah I am terribly sorry I am Carlisle" the Blondie without scars said before the brunette/Carmel haired woman stepped forward.

"I am Esme, Carlisle's mate" she said smiling motherly a flash of my mamă appeared I blinked and it disappeared, before I could say nice too meet you the other blonde haired male and the tree man stepped forward before the treeman suddenly sported a goofy smile and waved nearly bouncing up and down, I step back a little bit and smile as not to impose on muscle-building and Scars who looked like he was ready for either a fight or to bolt.

"I am Jasper" scars-I mean Jasper said before being interupted by treeman who I get the feeling is actually a man-child.

"Hi! I am Emmett I am naturally sexy so it's okay to stare" he says grinning I try to hold in my laugh but It comes out as chuckles I hear Rosalie and Alice growl lowly and couldn't help but feel glad that they're slightly possessive showing that their at least attracted to me.

"And I am Edward" broody-sex hair says staring at me intently before looking away and apologizing

"Nice to meet you all it has been long since I interacted with others so please forgive me if I am rude" I say before changing topics.

Rosalie/Alice P.O.V

We growl at Emmett for flirting with our mate and at Edward who we know plays for team rainbow but it didn't help that we haven't even claimed or marked her as ours our beast were rattling in their cages wanting to be let out to claim our mate and show others that she is taken. She threw us a smile and blushed lightly we grinned and started hearing the conversation between Carlisle's and Isabella hearing about checkups we grew concerned.

"I have the necessary equipment to make sure you aren't ill or injured" Carlisle said we hadn't even thought about that growing worried our imaginations started running wild _what if she has broken bones or if her head was hurt from being in that rock or if the air was contaminated and she has some sort of poisoning?! _She comes near us and whispers in our ear "relax I am fine" before following Carlisle's to his "medic" room.

Isabella P.O.V  
"You have a lovely family Carlisle's" I tell him as we walk into a white room with all kinds of medical looking instruments and a bed in the center.  
"Thank you" He chuckles "although Emmett is a handle some of the time when he decides to go on a pranking spree"  
"He reminds me of my youngest brother Henrik, he was always pranking people from our village, and would get in so much trouble with our father..." I trailed off reminiscing of the pranks we had pulled off together before shaking my head to clear away those memories. Before asking "So you are a medic?" Looking around before sitting on top of the bed.  
"Ah, yes I work at the hospital in town as a doctor" he answered smiling picking up a needle-like instrument "this will hurt just a bit but it will be fine afterwards" as he grabbed my right hand rubbing a wet clothe to were my vein before I felt a prick and yelped at the foreign feeling even though I have experienced worst, next thing I know Carlisle was held against the wall by two very angry and sexy vampiro's leaving a slight hole in it. I heard them start growling and looked down at my arm were the needle was still in me, I rolled my eyes before clearing my throat and tell them  
"I am fine mia cara's please let go of your father I was just surprised at the foreign feeling you can both stay here if you promise not to overreact" as they take a step back and hang their heads in embarrassment as they mumble apologies at Carlisle had they been human they would be blushing I thought as I hold in a chuckle motioning them over to my left side I grab hold of both of their hands and smiled widely, "now where were we Doctor ?"

Carlisle P.O.V (again)  
I shake the debris out of my hair and sighed before smirking at their reaction to Isabella's yelp, Hearing her ask I take a step toward her, reaching out to take her right arm and leveled it.  
"We now take a blood sample and your blood pressure" I said before starting to draw blood expecting the color red I was surprised at the silver liquid filling the small tube, remembering what I needed to do I quickly finished taking the blood samples, taking out the needle and about to bandage the small wound only to find it closing and healed, shaking off the shock I take her blood pressure, after writing it down I turn to them looking at my daughters both looking smitten at Isabella, and she them I cleared my throat before speaking  
"It will be a couple hours before the blood results come in, but I am curious why your blood is silver?" I say tilting my head looking at her. Rosalie and Alice turned to looked at her as well interested in what her response would be, she smiled before her eyes took a far away look full of sadness, before looking up.  
"It's was to show my status among my kind and to ward others of in case of kidnapping or bandits coming to the village I lived in that it was best not to cross or should I say try to cross me" she said, feeling as if I am interupting some thing personal I leave the room to see my beautiful mate next to the door looking concerned at the small cracks on my neck I smiled reassuring her before offering her my hand and heading toward the forest to feed.

Alice's P.O.V  
I nearly whimper at the sadness in her voice glancing at Rosalie's eyes I can tell she feels the same so I move to her other side and hugged her just as Rosalie did the same.  
"How old are you?" I ask suddenly before looking down in embarrassment trying to look into the future before feeling her tilt my chin up.  
"Ah-uh,no cheating mia cara" she said smirking waving her index finger at me before she goes deep in thought.  
"You don't have to tell us" Rosalie stated biting her lip like she does when she wants to know but won't push you to answer.  
"It is fine mia cara's I was just trying to remember as I don't remember how long I was asleep in my little cave although it would seem it would be the size of a big boulder by now" she reassured us "let's see I went to sleep 45 days after I encased myself in the cave that was around a bit after the settlers moved south around 1710 or somewhere around that time, before that I was born during the middle of an ice age or so I was told so I am around perhaps 900,000 depending on my calculation " she finished saying with blush covering her cheeks, which if I wasn't gaping in shock I was sure would have kissed her senseless at how adorable she looked.  
She took a breath and smirked "it does seem longer than I expected, what about yourselves?"  
Rosalie smirked and said "It's considered rude to ask a lady her age" the blush resided from Isabella's cheeks as she turned to Rosalie  
"And here I was under the impression of you being a vixen" she smirked before getting up and striding seductively toward the door while Rosalie sends her a gob smacked look, in which I can't hold back a giggle directing her gaze at me and saying

"I haven't forgotten about you little Minx" smirking at my expression I could hear Emmett laughing with Jasper. Before I could react Emmett was in here taking a picture before smiling evilly and turning toward Isabella and saying "we have a lot to discuss how do you like pranks but before that we have to get you caught up" leading her toward the living room and started talking rapidly laughing at what she said.  
I looked toward Rosalie and began wondering on how to make her ours.  
~Unknown place~  
"So she finally has awoken" a unknown figure snarled before standing up in the dark and swishing his cape around and yelled "We are going to America you cretins!" As he turned to a control center and turned it on his fangs glinting in the darkness _you'll finally be mine Iresabel or would it be Isabella? _

**And The end once again i am sorry for the wait but thank you faithful readers. Don't forget to review or inbox me withany questions bye Loves**

**Translations:**

**C'è nessuno parli inglese- Hello do you speak English**

**Mi Chiamo- my name is…**

**C'è nessuno- hello/hey**

**Non parlo inglese- No I don't speak english**

**Mi Chiamo- my name is... **


End file.
